


Young Love

by clardycat7



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, Dating, Eating out, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clardycat7/pseuds/clardycat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke takes Erin on a sweet date to a carnival, and then they go home for some fun of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Love

"Do you want to go on the Ferris Wheel?" I asked Luke. Our hands were clasped between us, swinging by our sides as we walked through the carnival.

Luke suddenly hesitated, biting his lip. "Luke?"

"Um, why don't we do something else? We haven't done the Fun House yet." I pulled my boyfriend to a stop, grabbing his other hand so he was forced to face me. 

"Luke? What's up?" Luke avoided my eyes, a blush coating his cheeks. He was obviously embarrassed by something. 

"It's nothing Erin." I raised an eyebrow, keeping his hands in mine and squeezing tightly.

"Are you afraid of heights Lukey?" Luke looked at the ground.

"Maybe." I giggled, leaning up to kiss LUKES nose. He pouted.

"It's okay baby. We've been here for hours, let's go home. I've got my house to myself, so you can sleep over." Luke perked up at that, and I laughed as he dragged me right to the car.

* * *

Luke crawled on top of me on the bed, both of us kicking off our shoes. He grabbed my waist with one hand and propped himself up with the other, lowering down slowly to connect our mouths.

"Love you," he whispered against my cheek, placing a soft kiss there.

"Love you too." I lifted the bottom of Luke's shirt, signaling for him to take it off. He did just that, my shirt following not long after.

Luke started to leave small kisses down my body, until he got to the top of my shorts. He unbuttoned them slowly, pulling the zipper down. He scooted them down my thighs, leaving more soft pecks to my skin as it was uncovered.

"Tonight's all about you sweetheart." I moaned softly as Luke pressed a kiss to me through my panties, tongue peeking out. I reached my hand to pull at his hair, breathing picking up as he started to pull my panties off. 

When he finished, he wasted no time licking a bold stripe up my center. 

"Fuck, Luke!" Luke licked around my clit, sucking lightly, making me shake.

He scooted down slightly, nose pressing to my clit as his tongue swirled around my opening. He began to thrust his tongue in and out making me pull roughly at his hair.

"Luke, Luke I-" I couldn't find the words as I orgasmed hard, hips thrusting up. Luke licked me clean, sitting up and wiping his mouth. He laid down next to me kiss in my cheek.

"I love you." I smiled sleepily, snuggling into Luke's side as he grabbed the duvet to put over us. 

"I love you too."


End file.
